


Eye to the soul

by Emanning13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 19:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13
Summary: He heard the stories growing up. He always imagined himself to have one, one day. He fantasized about it. It was all so romantic. When he met his soulmate, his eye color would change from stale gray to sky blue. This person would be someone he would be bound to for the rest of his life. He would cherish them, and love them. All Malfoys had this trait. Other families did not have this. They were special. Draco was special his father had told him. He told him how once he met his soulmate, that he would love that one person for all eternity. The other person would not be bound by such fates. The other person could choose not to be with them. There were of course instances where a Malfoy did not find their true soulmate, but their lives were dull and ordinary, and not fulfilled. They did not have their true love. As they could only truly love one soul. No one knew what would happen if a soulmate rejected them. Draco was excited and enamored by the stories of his father finding his mother and falling in love with his soulmate and how he wooed her. He grew up with knowing that one day he too would be able to find his soulmate and love them deeply. Will he be able to find them? What happens when he does find them?





	Eye to the soul

**Author's Note:**

> All belongs to J. K. Rowling

He heard the stories growing up. He always imagined himself to have one, one day. He fantasized about it. It was all so romantic. When he met his soulmate, his eye color would change from stale gray to sky blue. This person would be someone he would be bound to for the rest of his life. He would cherish them, and love them. All Malfoys had this trait. Other families did not have this. They were special. Draco was special his father had told him. He told him how once he met his soulmate, that he would love that one person for all eternity. The other person would not be bound by such fates. The other person could choose not to be with them. There were of course instances where a Malfoy did not find their true soulmate, but their lives were dull and ordinary, and not fulfilled. They did not have their true love. As they could only truly love one soul. No one knew what would happen if a soulmate rejected them. Draco was excited and enamored by the stories of his father finding his mother and falling in love with his soulmate and how he wooed her. He grew up with knowing that one day he too would be able to find his soulmate and love them deeply.

When Draco saw him. He knew it was him instantly. The boy was beautiful. He tried to show off but it seemed the boy was in too much of a shock. The boy was small and scrawny and had large clothes on him, but those eyes. They were so green. They were so stunning Draco could get lost in them. He figured the boy might be muggle born or half blood, but it didn’t matter to Draco. That only had mattered to his father. His father wasn’t in control of who he could love. When he glanced back at the mirror, his suspicion was confirmed. His eyes had turned blue. Unfortunately he didn’t get the chance to ask the boy’s name, but he knew he would see him again at Hogwarts.

When his father noticed he had asked Draco who the girl was, but when he said it was a boy, Draco was severely punished. Draco knew of his feelings about boys before meeting his soulmate and figured it would be a boy. He never mentioned this to his father because he didn’t think it mattered. Now he knew the truth. The truth was so much more painful. The truth was his father was disappointed and disgusted in him. He suffered under the Cruciatus for hours at a time. He cried himself to sleep dreaming of the young boy and his beautiful green eyes. He hoped his father would get over it and that he would eventually come to accept it. He was wrong. He got a lecture on how Malfoys were not gay and that he had a duty to continue the Malfoy line with a pure-blood witch of his father’s choosing and more time under the cruciatus. He also spent a week in the dungeons.

He wondered what he did wrong because he didn’t choose his soulmate. His father explained to him that he would forget his soulmate and live without them. Draco was saddened by this. He couldn’t imagine his life without the boy. He had instantly wanted to be with him. It was love at first sight. There was no one else for him. His father had his soulmate, why couldn’t he have his? His father told him that he would be marrying the Parkinson girl and that was that. They had a marriage contract now, and he would abide by his father’s rule.

He was disappointed and alone. He wanted to at least know who is soulmate was. He couldn’t believe how unfair his father was being. He wanted the romantic and happy ending. He resigned himself to not obtaining it.

When he heard the rumors of Harry Potter being on the train he was just as excited. Then he heard that Harry had green eyes. Harry Potter was his soulmate? Now he definitely had to go check this out! It was true. Harry Potter was his soulmate. But he blew it. His soulmate would never want to be with him after that encounter. Well, he guessed since his father forbid it anyway it would not matter. Harry would never know that he was his soulmate. It just hurt. So he told himself that instead of being his friend and eventually coming to love him, he would be his enemy.

So Draco was Harry’s enemy. At least then he got to be close to his soulmate.

He was jealous of the Weasel and the Know-it-all. They got to be his friends. They got to go on adventures with him.

The first year he taunted Harry and his friends. He made fun of them and made sure they got into trouble. Although he ended up in detention with him, he was proud of himself for making Harry’s life difficult. He dealt with the jealousy well by trying to get his attention through antagonizing him. He thought it was unfair how the teacher’s catered to him and how he got to play Quidditch even though he was a first year. The Philosopher’s Stone became legend and once again he was beaten out by the Gryffindor’s for the House Cup.

The second year he taunted Harry and his friends again. He made sure to call them names and throw insults. This time he also got to challenge Harry in Quidditch as seeker for his team. His father was still disappointed in him because he did not win against him. The duel was great, but learned Harry was a parseltongue which was quite a turn on. He made fun of Ginny’s poem for Harry, but wished he had the guts to do something like that. Lockhart was a joke. The Chamber of Secrets became legend. His father lost one of his houselves, but would not say why.

The third year he tormented Harry with Dementors. He enjoyed Hogsmeade, but swore he saw Harry’s floating head, only Snape his godfather who hated Harry believed him. Buckbeak and Hagrid the great oaf were his downfall. He still got to challenge Harry during Quidditch. The Grimm and Professor Trelawney were funny to him. Lupin was a joke. He was glad he did not get the chance to face the boggart because he was sure it would turn into his father or worse Harry rejecting him again. He got back at Harry by trying to trick him during a Quidditch game and dressing up as a dementor. He was jealous of Harry’s new broom. Harry’s Patronus scared him though. He was upset about Buckbeak escaping and was scared of Sirius Black the murderer. He couldn’t believe Harry’s luck.

The fourth year at the Quidditch World Cup he got to see his father in action, and was proud of him. He was raised to enamor him and follow in his footsteps. He would. He was a proud pureblood. He was a Malfoy. He was spoiled and wanted power just like his father. The Dark Lord would give them that. He fell for Harry during the Tri-Wizard tournament. He was scared for him during the trials. He was afraid that he might die. He didn’t think he really wanted that. The unforgiveables were taught by Moody who turned him into a ferret. He was jealous of Cho. The Yule Ball was great except he had to go with Pansy, who he was betrothed to. He didn’t like her like that, but that was his lot in life now. He thought Harry was handsome and wished he could have danced with him at least once. When Harry came back claiming The Dark Lord had risen again, he believed him.

The fifth year he wanted to keep with his image and follow his father’s rule. He didn’t like the idea of going after Harry, but had no choice any more. He hid his feelings thanks to his use of Occulemency. He joined Umbridge’s Inquisital Squad to gather information on Harry and his friends who had created Dumbledore’s Army. When he cornered him and let him slip through his fingers, he was devastated. He heard about his father being at the Department of Mysteries, and blamed Harry for his imprisonment because of it. He had looked up to his father, without him he was lost. The Malfoy’s dropped to the bottom of the ranks of the Death Eaters.

The sixth year Draco took the task set to him by the Dark Lord. He wanted to reclaim the honor of the Malfoy name. He didn’t know how he would do it at first. He tried a few different ways at first, but after almost killing two other people, he lost the taste for it. He didn’t want to be a killer. The weight of killing Dumbledore or letting him and his mother die due to his failure was ripping him apart. He tried to talk to Moaning Myrtle. She didn’t really help. He avoided Severus Snape who had tried to gain his trust because he was afraid that he would steal his glory. After Harry tore him to pieces with the Sectumseptra, his heart broke and his eyes turned back to stale grey, he didn’t understand why. He was in so much pain that he finally fixed the vanishing cabinet, letting Death Eaters into the school. He still couldn’t become a killer and lowered his wand against Dumbledore after disarming him, Snape rescued him by completing his task, and lied to the Dark Lord about it.

In seventh year he did go back to Hogwarts with Snape in charge of the school. He tried to lessen the pain of those who suffered attacks by the Carrows. He no longer believed in his father’s cause. He had witnessed to much pain and suffering. The Dark Lord would kill anyone no matter their blood status if they went against him. He didn’t think it was right for senseless killing. During this time the Parkinson’s broke the marriage contract between their families because the Malfoy’s were no longer upstanding wizards. Draco wasn’t really bothered by it, actually he was quite relieved he didn’t have to marry her anymore. During the Easter holidays, Harry was captured and brought to Malfoy Manor. He refused to identify him. He couldn’t do it. He loved him. He was his soulmate. He let him go knowing he would be punished for it. He even let Harry have his wand only struggling a little bit for it for show. When Harry returned to Hogwarts he was elated but scared. He knew it was near the end. The war was on Hogwarts doorstep. He tried to capture Harry in the Room of Requirement to get his wand back. Harry saves him and gives him his life back. He mentally screamed seeing Hagrid carry a dead Harry Potter. He couldn’t be dead. He couldn’t be. He had to believe he was okay. Luckily he was. He threw him his wand, and made sure to hide until the fight was over.

Draco was lucky to be alive. His father was in prison and his mother was on house arrest. Harry spoke up for him and his mother at their trials. Draco was free to go as long as he finished his schooling and to be on his best behavior, they would monitor the type of spells he used for a year. He still loved Harry. He still couldn’t tell him, but he was happy to see that Harry had also survived.

Draco went back to school for a repeat of his seventh year. Many decided not to return, so all those who returned would house together in the eighth year dorms. He was surprised to see that Harry returned as well. He still didn’t have the guts to follow his heart and tell Harry about him being his soulmate. Harry wasn’t bound by it. Draco could let it fade like his father said. He would not love another though.

It was difficult sharing a dorm with him and seeing him all of their classes. This did not help his pathetic crush. It was driving him crazy. Of course Harry was oblivious to all of it, but Draco found himself staring at the idiot Gryffindor all the time. It was awful. He just wanted to kiss him and shove him against the wall and have his way with him. He also wanted more than just a one-off with him. He longed for his affection, his touch, his love. He wanted a relationship with him.

Over the year he did his best by keeping to himself and being civil towards everyone. He eventually became friends with the Golden Trio, who quickly took him in after seeing how lonely and broken the boy had become. They even stood up for him when a few students had tried bullying him. It quickly ended when the Savior himself made sure to keep by his side and giving a speech about coming together and getting over past differences. All for inter house unity and healing for the entire wizarding world.

Draco still struggled with his feelings towards Harry. He loved him. His eyes turned back blue eventually as his heart began to heal during their flowering friendship. They would often joke, study, fly and talk together. It seemed they were inseparable.

Draco was in so deep. He wasn’t sure he could find his way out. He wanted his soulmate. He knew he wasn’t available to him. He wasn’t worthy of him. He took to writing his feelings down in letters. He would never send them, but he needed to get his feelings out.

_Harry,_

_Merlin how I wish I had the guts to tell you to your face this information. I have to get it out. I have to tell you how I feel. I know I am unworthy of your love and that it will never be returned to me. But I hope that one day you will know love. I love you so much it hurts. I see you every day and I want you more than I could ever express. It is so hard to see you every day and not kiss you. I want to be with you. I will never get what I want. What I want is you. I want to be yours. The thing is, is that you are my soulmate. I know that not everyone has these. Malfoys have them. Our eyes turn blue when seeing our soulmate for the first time. So I knew since the first time I met you. Yes I know that our relationship has been rocky since that day on the train. I was so hurt by your rejection of friendship that I turned all of my feelings into making you hate me as much as you could, hoping to break the bond on me, but it never did. My eyes did turn back grey in 6th year, but I have forgiven you for that. I wish to put all of our hateful past behind us. I am glad for your friendship, but I want more. I am a selfish man, Harry. I want more. I want you to be mine. I know I don’t deserve it. I just wish it with all my heart. I know I will never be able to send this to you. I hope that if you were to ever see this that you would let me live in my fantasy a little while longer or let me down gently. Please live a long and happy life._

_With all my love,_

_Draco Malfoy_

He kept it hidden with him at all times. He couldn’t risk losing it. He could burn it yet. He would when he no longer needed it. He just needed the reminder of the fantasy he clung to, of sending it and receiving a positive response. He mentally scoffed and chastised himself for it. He just wanted to revel in the feeling a little while longer.

Then one crazy day after forgetting about it for a brief moment, he lost it. He just hoped that Harry would never see it. He would never live with the shame of it.

Hermione cornered him a few days later, with the letter in her hands.

“What is this?” She asked.

Oh shit. “It’s a letter.” Draco tried replying calmly.

“It’s a love letter. To Harry from you.” She accused.

“Yes, please tell me he hasn’t seen it or read it. Please.” Draco cried. He couldn’t lie to her. She was too smart for that.

“So it’s true.” She said.

“Yes.” He admitted.

“Well, he hasn’t seen or read it, but I did. I don’t believe in the soulmate thing, but I believe that you do love him. You should tell him how you feel. You might be surprised at the response.” She replied.

Draco scoffed. “Not a chance. He would hate me even more than before. He might punch me or hex me.”

“I seriously doubt that Draco. I won’t tell him, but you should.” She said.

Draco just scowled at her. “Can I have my letter back?”

She nodded and handed it back. He incendioed it as soon as she let go of it. “Thanks.”

“What are you guys doing?” Harry asked as he and Ron came up to them. They had been speaking quietly in the corner of the common room. Draco had been reading when Hermione cornered him.

“Studying.” Draco quickly lied.

“Oh okay.” Harry said. “We can all study together.”

They studied for several hours. Hermione and Ron eventually left when Harry and Draco got into a discussion about the new DADA professor.

“So I wanted to ask you something.” Harry finally said after their heated discussion ended.

“Okay go ahead.” Draco said. He wasn’t sure where this was headed but went with it.

“Why did your eyes turn blue?” Harry asked.

Draco groaned. “They turned blue because I met my soulmate. Malfoys have this special ability. Their eyes turn blue when they meet their soulmate. The one person they will love and cherish forever and always. They will never love another. Sure they can marry and have relationships outside of it, but it will never be true love. A soulmate is someone who is your other half, who will make you happy beyond everything you could ever imagine.”

“Wow. So who, who is it?” Harry asked.

Draco winced. He didn’t know if he could answer truthfully without seeing the rejection in the Gryffindor’s face. He couldn’t bear it. “I’d rather not say.”

“Oh.” Harry looked disappointed. Draco was confused by this.

“It’s just that I love them, and I know I can’t have them. It’s too painful to know that I don’t deserve them.” Draco admitted.

“That can’t be true Draco. You are worthy of love. You are worthy of your soulmate. You must truly love them to let them go like this. Even if it is selfish. I don’t understand why you wouldn’t want to risk it and be happy than live with regret.” Harry replied.

Draco was shocked. No he was flabbergasted. He so wanted to hold on to that hope that warmed Draco’s heart. He gathered what courage he did have, closed his eyes and whispered, “It’s you.”

“What?” Harry asked.

Draco opened his eyes to convey truth and love. “It’s you. You are my soulmate. I love you, Harry.” He admitted more confidently.

The smile he received was so bright. “I had hoped. I love you too. I am so happy. I am glad that I am your soul mate Draco. You are worthy of me.” Harry replied.

Draco smiled back. “I am so lucky.”

“No I am the lucky one.” He admired. “I want to kiss you.”

“You do?” Draco asked.

Harry nodded and closed the gap between them. The kiss that followed set off fireworks in both boys. They moaned into the kiss. It was sweet, passionate, and perfect. It was everything and more than Draco had dreamed about. The kiss ended and they smiled at each other.

“What now?” Harry asked.

“I don’t know. But whatever we do, we do it together now, forever and always.” Draco said.

“Together. For now, forever and always.” He replied.

They kissed again. Draco's eyes continued to be blue, never to be grey again. He showed his soulmate how much he loved him every day.

~~~~~THE END~~~~~


End file.
